


Interlude

by justdreaming88



Series: I'm Only Me When I'm With You - Sam/Cam post-eps [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-08
Updated: 2009-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He sees Sam jogging towards him.</i> Set during <i>Ex Deus Machina</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

Cam slaps the badge onto Sam's shoulder and leaves the room. As he waits for the lift he grins to himself, the team is back together. The sound of quick footsteps behind him makes him turn and he sees Sam jogging towards him.

They both enter the lift, the doors close and Sam surprises Cam by pulling him into a kiss. He pauses in surprise for a moment before relaxing into it. She kisses just as well as he remembers, maybe better.

Cam pulls her close, pressing their bodies together, and never wanting it to end. The lift slows and they reluctantly pull apart.

"Welcome back," Cam says as the doors ping open and they exit the lift.

Sam grins, "So, what about that breakfast you promised me?" she punches him on the arm.

"Sam, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asks, half-warily and half-hopeful.

She continues to grin at him and winks, "maybe". Sam flits into her office, attempting to maintain an air of mystery and Cam walks off with a smile and feeling bemused but hopeful.  



End file.
